Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Administrators
Administrators are experienced members of the community who have been entrusted with access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They are a small set of editors the wiki considers to be highly trustworthy, mature and responsible, able to lead by example. Those seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. In community discussion and interaction, administrators may help provide a thoughtful voice in some kinds of consensus, and can also be helpful as discussion moderators. However, administrator's words and votes do not carry more weight in any form of discussions on the site, meaning everyone is equal in terms of opinion. Currently, we are NOT looking for ANY ADMINISTRATOR to aid us in managing our wiki.. But one should always apply for the post as he/she may get a chance when the seats get vacant. We need someone who is active, responsible, able to edit in all aspects, friendly and willing to help others as an administrator. If anyone is willing to apply for this position, please visit this page to fill up the application form that can be found on the same page. Administrators |date=16:19, May 14, 2012‎ (UTC) }} |date=15:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) }} |date=17:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) }} |date=13:08, October 31, 2013 (UTC) }} Former Administrators About Administrators Additional Abilities * pages, page histories, files etc * files (these are mainly images and videos). * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without administrator rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. *Edit the to make changes to the interface. Administrator Tasks As part of administrator ship, administrators are regularly expected to: * Delete pages that the community has decided are unwanted, including ** Pages that are obvious spam/vandalism ** Pages marked with a tag if appropriate ** Pages that the community has decided are unneeded through votes for deletion * Protect pages that meet the criteria for protection * Block users that meet the criteria for blocking Administrator Conduct Administrators have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: * Administrators have no right to authority over the content and policies of the wiki. The administrators' authority is as large as the community would like it to be. * Administrators do however have authority over behavioral problems such as vandalism or intimidation, hence the ability to block and delete. * Administrators do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. * Abuse of administrator privileges may result in a removal of user rights after community discussion. Administrator Noticeboard Inactivity Administrators should remain active to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. * An active status is defined as: ** Continuing substantial contributions, defined as edits that do not include modifying user space pages, or correcting spelling/grammar/formatting. ** A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. ** Reasonable speed in replying to user talk messages, defined as replying before the poster of the user talk message is forced to make an alternative consultation. * Administrators should alert the community to a leave of absence by adding the inactivity template to their user page. The administrator should also mark themselves as inactive on the list of administrators. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to two months. * If the administrator continues to be inactive for a prolonged period of time, removal of user rights will be considered by the active bureaucrat. Consideration will begin from when any leaves of absence were meant to finish. Becoming an Administrator In general, the wiki should not have more than five administrators at once. However, users may always nominate themselves for adminship so that they may be considered if a position ever opens. Badge For administrators . If you're an administrator, just simply type in your profile. For former administrators . If you a former Admin, sorry for your dismissal and just simply type in your profile.